1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body harnesses and more particularly pertains to a new cover apparatus for reducing the force of impact between a lanyard reel and a head of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of body harnesses is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,041 describes a device for being coupled around the body of the user to support the user from a support structure. Another type of body harness is U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,082 having a harness assembly being coupled to the torso of the user and is supported from a mounting means to support a user in the harness assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,138 has an overhead support system for supporting a user in a harness and allows the user to travel in multiple directions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that absorbs the impact between a lanyard reel and the head of the user when the user is positioned in the harness.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a housing that is placed over the lanyard reel when the lanyard reel is in use.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new cover apparatus that inhibits injuries to the head of the user from impacting the lanyard reel.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing comprising a perimeter wall defining an interior space of the housing. The interior space is designed for receiving the lanyard reel whereby the housing is positioned around the lanyard reel. The housing is designed for being positioned between the lanyard reel and the head of user for inhibiting injury to the head of the user when the lanyard reel impacts the head of the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.